


Ocean

by NIne9



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Meiji AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIne9/pseuds/NIne9
Summary: Set in Meiji period and working as a fisher in the 1870s Kanan living in the ocean village of Uchiura sets about her everyday life when it's routine is interrupted by a forginer, Ohara Mari. A very enthusiastic girl with a deep interest in her.





	

Kanan pulled the last bit of the haul in from her earlier fishing trip. She had to make sure that they had the collection to sell. 

"Kanan-chan!" Kanan recognised the voice turning to see both Chika Takami and You Watabane "Good morning !"

"Ah good morning you two." Kanan turned to the two girls finishing her sorting. 

"Wow did you really catch all this? This early? Kanan-Chan'so amazing. The sun's barely been out." Chika was always impressed with the girls ability to work so early. A task Chika knew she would always fail at.

"Well maybe slightly but getting up early helps in the long haul." Kanan stated "So the why is it you two are out this early anyhow? That's unlikely for you Chika-chan"

"Oh, right." Chika placed her fist onto her hand. "Onee-san wanted me collect some fish for today's meal."

"Ah, right is that all?" Kanan stepped inside, turning with the prepared fish she exchanged it for the money Chika handed. This exchange wasn't rare between the two families so Kanan was well prepared.

"Those are freshly caught. Try not ruin them before you get home." Kanan smirked at the orange haired girl who laughed slightly embrassed. It had happen once and her sister never let her hear the end of it. 

"Well also ran into Ruby-chan yesterday." You mentioned. "She wanted us to tell you that Dia-San was to returning from her military placement later today to stay for the next week."

"Ah Dia-San is returning. I'll make sure that I visit the Kurasawa household. It'll be good to finally see Dia-San after all this time." Kanan smiled. Dia was Kanan's oldest friend though she hadn't seen the girl in quite sometime she had joined the military and do been stationed away. No doubt she knew that Ruby would be ecstatic about Dia returning.

"Sorry, we can't stay around but Onee-san wants me to get these back home before our Inn guests awake. Also to make me work..." Chika's head dropped at the last part of her sentence. 

"Well then I won't keep you here any longer." Kanan waved goodbye to the two girls. She had a rather long day ahead of her. She did know that she'd been working all week. Perhaps she could use a break. Though she knew it was unlikely Dia would be home til much later. She must have been coming home on the train. Deciding she thought about visiting the girl later when she knew she was home, for then she would take a break but for now she needed to work.

Taking a moment to move her belongings around Kanan looked out to the sea noticing in the distance she saw a rather large boat sailing through. It was a rather interesting sight she hadn't seen it whilst she had been sailing it seemed much faster then most boats around. It was definitely more modern looking.

As she looked it seemed it may have been heading into the harbour. Ignoring it for time being she figured she needed to focus on work, she headed inside.

Running their errand for the Morning You and Chika headed out once Chika had finished her chores that luckily for her You had volunteered to help her out.

"Mou...onee-chan is so mean making us work so much." The orange haired girl sighed followed by You chuckling at the girl.

"Well you wanna get your mind off this work and head up to meet Ruby-chan? " You asked a her friend who silently nodded.

Helping to clean sped up the whole event. Both You and Chika headed out before they stopped and looked over to the harbour. The sight was very hard to miss. The largest boat that had seen, the most modern as it was, moored in the bay.

"Woah" Chika was taken back by the very sight of the vessel.

You herself had to stop to but admire the very ship. "I've never seen a ship that big."

"Ahh...who do you think it belongs to?" Chika questioned.

"Well it certainly doesn't look like a fishing ship." You stated before her friend pulled her away towards the boat.

"Nee, let's go see." Chika dragged the girl along to get a better look. 

The two of them watched from a distance staying behind the wall of the shop that they were using for cover. Various workers that were moving boxes And furniture from the rather large ship. Not long after though the two watched as a blonde haired girl exited the ship followed closely by a Japanese girl. 

"A forginer!" You stated as she watched on at the girl. I wasn't hard to tell from her hair and the very western styled dress she wore that she was clearly not Japanese. Both girls were a little taken back. Neither of them had actually seen any forginers like this before. 

"Ah y..yeah." Chika pay attention to the girl though her focus then turned to the Japanese girl following behind the blonde as she spoke. "She's so pretty."

"The forginer?" You glanced at her friend who hadn't realised she said that aloud.

"Err...yeah don't you think so too?" Chika laughed slightly not telling her friend that actually meant the other girl behind the forginer "Must be the hair."

"Well yeah. I gues she is kinda pretty." You simply agreed with the girl before she looked on leaving the orange haired girl to sigh silently to herself.

"Hmm..." The blonde girl sniffed out the air as they finally stepped off the ship giving herself time to simply relax to the area around.

"Miss...Miss Ohara." The Japanese girl followed the girl slightly out of breath as she had practically ran after her to the ship's exit.

"Riko what did I tell you?" The blonde turned back to her assistant. "It's Mari not Miss Ohara."

"Erm...yes my apologies Mari-ch..chan" Riko responded to the other girl. "I have to stop you. They told you to wait while they gather everything."

"Hmm..I know that." Mari placed her hands behind her back looking towards the ocean. "I just wanted to get some fresh air. I never did really enjoy boat rides. Also..."

Mari let out a breath before she turned her head to her assistant "I thought maybe I might be able to find my future fiance sooner out here."


End file.
